The Phantom Songbook AKA: Tango Danny
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a story of many song parodies of which no songs are mine. Please R
1. Tango Danny

**Description: **This is Sam and Valerie's thoughts on Danny. I know. crack-fic. But, oh well I was board and wanted to use Rent, I've never seen it done before. Please no flaming this is my first DP songfic so only constructive criticism if you don't like it. Thanks.

**Dedication: **To CE Hobbit, one of the top DXS shippers and anyone that knows the original and origin of this song

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was "Tango Maureen" from RENT. I OWN NEITHER Rent, "…Maureen" or DP

**A/N: **Sam's thoughts are separated by **Bold** _Italics_. When both speak/sing it is only underlined.

The Tango Danny

_**Valerie?**_

Hey.

_**I told him not to call you**_

That's Danny. But can I help since I'm here?

_**I've hired Tucker**_

Great! So, see you Monday.

_**Wait! He's three hours late**_

_**The samples won't delay but the cable---**_

There's another way. Say something--anything

_**Test--one, two, three…**_

Anything but that

_**This is weird**_

It's weird

_**Very weird**_

Bloody weird

_**I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones, board to by bones, and to top it all off I'M WITH YOU!**_

Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And your thinking of drinking gasoline?

_**As a matter of fact**_

Sammy, I know this act. It's called "the Tango Danny"

The Tango Danny. It's a dark, dizzy

Merry-go-Round. As he keeps you dangling

_**Your wrong**_

Your heart he's mangling

_**It's deferent with me!**_

And you toss and you turn 'cause his warm eyes can burn. You earn and you churn and rebound

_**I think I know what you mean**_

The tango Danny

Has he ever pouted his lips and called you 'pookie'

_**Never**_

Have you ever doubted a look or two?

_**This is spooky. Did you swoon when he walked through the door?**_

Every time. So be cautious

_**Did he moon over other boys? **_

More than moon--

_**I'm getting nervous. He cheated?**_

He kind of cheated.

_**Danny cheated?**_

Flippin' cheated

_**I'm defeated. I should give up right now**_

Look on the bright side, with all of your might

_**I'd fall for him still anyhow**_

When you're dancing his dance, you don't stand a chance. His grip on Romance makes you fall

So you "think might as well"

"**_Dance a Tango to Hell"_**

"At least I'll have tangoed at all"

The tango Danny!

Gotta dance 'till your 'Phantom' is through. You pretend to believe him--'cause in the end----you can't leave him. But the end will come, still you have to play dumb. 'til your glum and you bum and turn blue

Why do we love when he's hiding

_**And he can be foreboding**_

Try that mike.

_**My Danny!**_

Fixed.

_**Thanks.**_

You know, I feel fine now!

_**I feel lousy. **_

THE TANGO DANNY!


	2. Out tonight

**Description: **This is my 2nd Rent DP fic. Please enjoy. Sam's 'song' for Danny years after they've parted.

**Dedication: **Anyone who's actually read Tango Danny.

**Disclaimer: **I own not Rent, or Danny Phantom

**A/N: **I just came up with this at 7:30 Am so bare with me.

Out tonight

What's the time?

Gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime

Wanna help in a fight

Wanna Put on a tight skirt and flirt with a Halfa"

I've had a knack from way back

At bending the rules once I learned the games

Get up--Life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in, too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

When I get a wink from that man

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the Money of Amity

You wanna prowl be my night owl?

Well take my hand, we're gonna

Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of Ghosts and chrome

Feels too much like home when the Spanish babies whine

So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are

Where all our scars from the nevers and maybes die

You're sweet, wanna hit the street?

Please take me----out tonight don't forsake me---out tonight


	3. La Vie Boheme

**Description: **The almost theme from RENT 'La vie Bohème". Many of the cast. This one will be easy to pick out who said what.

**Dedication: **To The Real Bohemians out there.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea for this fic--and even that sort of goes to C.E Hobbit.

La Vie Bohème 

"La vie Bohème. La vie Bohème. La vie Bohème. La vie Bohème!" They all sang.

"To days of inspiration," Sam sang

"Playing hooky, makin' somethin' out of nothin'." Danny followed

"The need to express--to communicate." Tucker belted off tune.

"To going against the grain, going insane, goin' mad." Vlad rang

"To lovin' tension, no pension, to more than one dimension." Maddie sung

"To starving for attention hating convention, hating pretension" Jazz chanted.

"Not to mention of course hating dear old mom and dad. Sam broke in.

"To riding your bike midday past the three-piece suits." Ember sang

"To Fruits!" Vlad and Jack entered.

"To no absolutes! I am the Box Ghost! Fear--" The Box ghost went.

"To choice." Johnny sang in perfect tenor.

"To any passing fad." Paullina Belted

"To being an 'us'--for once--Instead of a 'them'--" Danny sang in tenor.

"La vie Bohème. La vie Bohème." They all blended.

"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter, and one pasta with meatless balls." The Lunch lady gasped, now singing.

"Uhg!" Vlad cried.

"It tastes the same." Sam defended.

"If you close your eyes." Tucker joked.

"And thirteen orders of Fries!" Anyone alive and under twenty-one shouted.

"Is that here?" She asked taking orders.

"Wine and Beer!" The other living sang.

"Hand crafted Crates made in local crate-er-ies. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather, to portals, pizza and Maya Angelou." Maddie and Jack sung

"Emotions, devotion, to causing a commotion, creation, vacation!" Sam and Danny sung

"Compassion, to Fashion, to passion when it's new." Ember and Paullina sang.

"To anything taboo!" The four yelled.

"Poe, Dylan, Manson, and Sam. Lenny Bruce, and Langston Hughes." Tucker and Danny sang pointing at each other on their last words.

"To the stage!" Sam called.

"Pablo Neruda, too." Mr. Lancer called

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow, to blow off Auntie Vlad! La Vie Bohème!" The trio called.

"Halfas, Humans, Ghosts!" The three groups declared.

"To no shame--Never playing the fame game." The lying ghosts shouted.

"La Vie Bohème! Viva! La Vie! Bohème!" The first speakers belted.


	4. Casper High

**Description: **This is the thoughts of the trio (Sam, Tucker, and Danny) on Casper High.

**Dedication: **To anyone who actually knows who Superchick is.

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was High School by Superchick, which I do not own, along with Danny Phantom.

**A/N: **Tucker is in Bold, Sam Underlined, and Danny left alone--all three; bold, underlined and italics--when unison. The boys are all without the underline, Sam vice-versa (obviously)

Casper High 

Its Casper high **_(it's Casper high)_**

Could be **_(Could be)_**

_**A mini me of the rest of society **_

There's always **_(always)_**

A prom queen **_(prom queen)_**

There'll always be, always be sororities

Sadly **_(sadly) _**

Some will be **_(Some will be) _**

_**Eternally keeping score for popularity**_

And just cause **_(just cause) _**

They all do **_(they all do) _**

_**Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school**_

High school is like a big competition

Beauty contests, prom court is the mission

There can only be one queen, one king

**Everyone voting, everyone competing**

_**But these are the rules, the way of Casper high **_

_**If someone puts you down, that's so Casper high **_

_**Someone talks behind your back, that's so Casper high **_

_Thinking you have to get them back, that's also Casper high _

**I know I'll be graduating early**

Its Casper high **_(it's Casper high)_**

Could be **_(Could be)_**

_**A mini me of the rest of society **_

There's always **_(always)_**

A prom queen **_(prom queen)_**

There'll always be, always be sororities

Sadly **_(sadly) _**

Some will be **_(Some will be) _**

_**Eternally keeping score for popularity**_

And just cause **_(just cause) _**

They all do **_(they all do) _**

_**Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school**_

_**Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school**_


	5. heroes

**Description: **The thoughts of those who need 'heroes'.

**Dedication: **To anyone who actually knows who Superchick is and to anyone actually reading this…

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was Hero by Superchick, which I do not own, along with Danny Phantom.

**A/N: **Paullina's thoughts of Danny are underlined, Ember's thoughts of her live self is in Bold, and Jazz's thoughts of Danny are left alone. Clockwork's are in bold underline.

Hero

No one really sits with him

He doesn't fit in

But we feel like we do when we make fun of him

'Cause I want to belong, so I go along?

'Cause his pain is the price for me to belong

It's not like I really hate him or want him to die

But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide?

Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side

And a kindness from me might have saved his life

**Heroes are made when you make a choice**

**You could be a hero--heroes do what's right**

**You could be a hero--you might save a life**

**You could be a hero--you could join the fight**

**For what's right**

**No talks to her, she feels so alone**

**She's in too much pain to survive on her own**

**The hurt she can't handle over flows to a knife**

**She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life**

**Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave**

**Fighting the thought that giving up is the way**

**Each moment of courage her own life she saves**

**When she throws the pills out a hero is made**

**Heroes are made when you make a choice**

**You could be a hero--heroes do what's right**

**You could be a hero--you might save a life**

**You could be a hero--you could join the fight**

**For what's right**

No one talks to Danny about how he lives

He thinks that the choices he makes are just his

Doesn't know he's a leader with how he behaves

And others will follow the choices he's made

He lives on the edge; he's old enough to decide

His sister who wants to be him is just fine

He can do what he wants because it's his right

The choices he makes can change my life

I could be a hero--heroes do what's right

**I could be a hero--I might save my life**

I could be a hero--I could join the fight

**For what's right**


	6. One and lonely

**Description: **This is Sam's thoughts. R&R. thanks.

**Dedication: **To Anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was One and lonely by Superchick. I OWN NEITHER Superchick, Sam or DP

One and lonely

It's not like they meant to hurt me

Watching TV, checking Ember, televised, my guys

Checking out her thighs and I roll my eyes and sigh

It's not like I even need to be competing with Ghost TV, fantasy

Not for a smart girl like me

Some days it's hard to be a one girl revolution

Sometimes I have good days and it's good to be me

Sometimes I get the best of popularity

And it's quite all right's be the one and only

But today I feel like the one and lonely

It's not that I don't know that beauty is only skin deep

Just the skin I'm in, not the girl within

But one imperfection takes away my grin

Not that I think I'm ugly but

Paullina throws me for a backslide

I can't go outside

Makeup can't hide how I feel inside

Some days it's hard to be a one girl revolution

Sometimes I have good days and it's good to be me

Sometimes I get the best of Danny

And it's quite All right's be the one and only

But today I feel like the one and lonely

Oh, the one and lonely

We all have bad hair days

Those 'nothing good about me' days

Just keep moving on because they'll be gone

And we'll still be here going on

We have our yesterdays

No lunch cause the jeans don't fit days

Just keep moving on because they'll be gone

And we'll still be here going on

Some days I have bad days and it's hard to be me

Sometimes I get brought down by Plasmius

And I have my days where I'm the one and lonely

But today I choose to be the one and only

Yeah I'm the one and only


	7. Another day

**Description: **This is SamxDanny. Their thoughts. Background: Danny's noticing how dangerous his ghost hunting is and is going all Spiderman.

**Dedication: **To anyone whose read 'The truth's finally out'.

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was "Another Day" from RENT. I OWN NEITHER Rent, this song or DP. And I'm sorry that the others may have been hard to read I'm going to right them all in this form from now on and hopefully fix the others so they will be understandable.

Another Day

"Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my thermos? Little girl--hey! The stairs are that way. You better go you know. The dangers too great." Danny sang noticing Sam standing at the bottom of the basement stairs. "Take your brain, Take your sweet voice; you know I can't handle. Well? Take your hair in the moonlight. Your dark eyes. Good-bye, Good night."

Sam moved toward him.

Danny's eyes landed on her concern and his voice became a whisper in reaction, "I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you, I should---." Quickly, he dropped it and became angry, "No! Another time. Another place. Our temperature would climb."

Sam moved to him. He recoiled,

"There'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance, it'd be another way. Looking for Romance? Come back, another day!"

"Danny, the heart may freeze or it can burn. The risk will ease if we can learn. There could be no future. No past. We should live this moment as our last." Sam moved toward him, and touched his arm tenderly. "There's only us." She moved closer still. "There's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss." She moved to kiss him. Yet Danny moved away, to which Sam protested with "No other road, or other way. No day but today."

"Excuse me if I'm off track." Danny snapped. "If you're so wise, then tell me--why don't you want me?" He moved around and wandered the room. "Take your money. Take your fancy prayer." Sam moved toward him. Danny pushed her away, "Don't forget get the moonlight out of your hair. Not long ago you lit up my heart. I'll say 'the fires dead. And never ever gonna start'." He seemed disgusted at her, "Another time. Another place. Our words would only rhyme; we'd be in outer space." He knew Sam too well for her not to think of this as a challenge. "You want to prove me wrong? Come back, another day."

Sam did take it as a challenge, "There's only 'Yes'. Only tonight. Why must we let go to know what's right? No other course, no other way. Danny, no day but today."

Their next words overlapped. While Sam sang:

"I can't control; your destiny. Trust our souls. My only goal is just to be."

Danny sang:

"Control your temper, you just don't see. Who says; trust your soul? Just let me be."

Sam continued the pattern with:

"There's only now. There's only here. Give into love, or live in fear. No other path, no other way. No day but today!"

Danny overlapped "There's only now":

"Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my thermos? Little girl--hey! The stairs are that way. You better go you know. The dangers too great." Danny sang moving closer and then apart as he sang, he continued this time breaking the pattern. "Take your brains Take your dark eyes, I just can't handle. Your pretty smile, your silhouette" When he sang those lines he was close enough to run his hand through her hair; which, of course he did. He sung the remaining words with a less than believable way then before, "Another time, Another Place. Another rhyme, a warm embrace. Another dance. Another way. Another chance. Another day."

Sam took her chance and kissed him before he'd have a chance to say other wise. Danny returned the kiss before realizing only seconds later that it was putting her right back where he didn't want her. He pushed her away, grabbed his thermos and 'went ghost'.

He flew up to the ceiling but lingered once he heard Sam's words.

"No day but today."


End file.
